Servers typically couple to computer networks via one or more network interface controllers (NICS) which facilitate communication with devices on the network by wire and/or wireless media. Connectivity failures on the network may cause some devices to retain connectivity to one or more NICs, while other devices may lose such connectivity. Thus, it is desirable to verify connectivity between a network device and one or more NICs. However, some verification techniques may be inefficient.